That's Why You Have Back Up
by MrsHalsteadxx
Summary: "It's a good thing you're doing" Nadia starts, reaching over him for the remote. Jay turns to look at her, his head still resting on the couch as she focuses on the TV. "Letting Will check you out. I know you hate this kind of stuff but the fact that you're doing it for her –" "Anything to ease her mind right?" He asks, and Nadia nods. "You're learning fast, buddy."


**So after talking to my girl NALEY23alwaysforever, and seeing how some people responded to my fics (even after all this time) I have decided to reupload my Linstead fics. Most are redone - some are not. But I hope to have a new fic up for y'all soon! In the mean time, enjoy and leave a review?**

* * *

A slam of the front door and shouting cause Nadia to tear her eyes away from her crime books in front of her to the couple who was making their way into the living room she shared with Erin, and Jay most nights considering he never went home anymore.

"Jay, we need to get your arm checked out!" Erin shouts, following closely behind him.

Jay rolls his eyes and throws his jacket over the back of the couch before flopping down onto it. Erin stands in front of him, her hands on her hips, blocking his vision to the TV to which he was about to turn on. She reaches down, yanking the remote out of his hands and throwing it out of his reach as he finally glances up to her.

Nadia could tell he was clearly annoyed as she made her way to them. "What is going on?"

"This dumbass," Erin motions to her boyfriend sitting on the couch, his head resting on the back of the couch and his eyes shut tightly as he tries to shut out the shrill tone of Erin's voice. She didn't get this way often, but when she did both Jay and Nadia knew better than to mess with her. "Got into a scuffle with a perp today –"

"And what's different about that?" Nadia asks, sitting on the couch beside Jay. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on top of them as she glances to Jay, who was still ignoring them, before turning back to Erin. "You know him and his short temper – he clearly enjoys beating the hell out of people."

Jay chuckles next to her and Nadia smiles slightly, but Erin just raises an eyebrow at them. It was like dealing with her two children instead of her boyfriend and her best friend. "You didn't let me finish!" She scolds and Nadia takes that as her cue to shut up. "He got into a pretty _rough_ scuffle with this guy in case you can't tell by looking at him,"

Erin motions once more to her boyfriend and Nadia turns to Jay. For the first time she notices his left eye quickly turning blue (it would no doubt be black by morning) his busted lip, and the gash above his right eye.

"Ok so what about his arm?" She asks, turning back to Erin. She now understood why Erin was upset, but she didn't understand the full extent of it.

"During this fight he hit the ground pretty hard and everyone in that warehouse could hear the crack when his shoulder hit the floor. Given that he can't move it very far from his body without wincing I know he at least has a dislocated shoulder, but only God knows what else. I know that crack wasn't from the dislocation."

Nadia's wide eyes move from Erin to Jay as he finally lifts his head from the back of the couch. As if he could sense her looking at him, Jay glances to Nadia before looking to his girlfriend. "Will you two quit talking about me like I'm not right here?"

"Well then quit being so stupid!" Erin groans, stepping forward and sitting on his knee. The hand of his non hurt arm rests on the small of her back without hesitation. "Please Jay, just go the ER and let them take a few x-rays. If they find something, they can give you something for pain and then you will feel much better."

"I'm not –"

"Yes you are," She says cutting him off, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Dude you are, I can tell by looking at you."

Jay turns to Nadia and glares at her for a minute before turning back to the girl resting on his lap. "Erin you know how bad I hate hospitals."

"Then let me call Will and have him come over and check you out." She bargains and he sighs, nodding his head. He knew damn good and well he wasn't going to win this battle, so he gives in. If it meant not going to the ER and waiting for hours, he would let Will check him out at least. "Thank you babe," She says leaning in and planting a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll go call him." She says pushing herself up off his lap and heading to get her phone.

Jay groans, leaning his head back against the couch once more.

"It's a good thing you're doing" Nadia starts, reaching over him for the remote. Jay turns to look at her, his head still resting on the couch as she focuses on the TV. "Letting Will check you out. I know you hate this kind of stuff but the fact that you're doing it for her –"

"Anything to ease her mind right?" He asks, and Nadia nods.

"You're learning fast, buddy."

Jay chuckles, reaching over and grabbing the remote out of her hand. She protests and he chuckles. "Don't you have a midterm to be studying for?"

* * *

An hour later Will had long arrived and checked Jay over. Much to Jay's displeasure, his shoulder had indeed been dislocated and Will had popped it back into socket. The sight had been hard for Erin to watch as Jay had screamed out in pain at the time, but now it was feeling much better.

Will had informed Jay to wear his arm in a sling for a few weeks, so that he could heal properly, but they both knew better than to think Jay would listen and do as he was told. Will had also given him something for pain, and had made him an appointment the following morning to come in and see him so they could order some x-rays, just to make sure nothing had broken from the crack they had heard when he fell.

After giving Jay his fate, Will had gone home to sleep before his early shift the next morning and Nadia had returned to her books for a few more hours of studying. Erin and Jay had moved to Erin's room to get ready for bed, as the meds Will had given Jay were already starting to take effect.

"I really hate this thing already." Jay groans, trying to find his way out of the sling around his shoulder.

Erin laughs and moves across the room to her boyfriend. She finally reaches him, and reaches up to halt his movements. "Jay quit. You have to wear that so you don't redislocate your shoulder. You don't want to go through that pain again, do you?"

He shakes his head. "Ok, then stop."

He groans. "But I don't like it – I can't do anything!"

"I know babe, but it's for the best. In the mean time you're just going to have to accept the fact you can't do everything and let me help you a little."

His eyes lock with hers as he lets out a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry." He leans down and plants a kiss to her lips softly. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

She pulls back and smiles up at him. "That's why you have back up."

This time Jay chuckles. "Er, can you do me a favor?"

She nods. "Sure, what is it babe?"

He crinkles his nose. "I really wanna take a shower, but I can't really" He tries to move around in an attempt to show her what a disaster this was going to be. "Can you help a guy out?" He asks the signature Halstead grin on his face.

Erin giggles and raises an eyebrow at him. She nods to the bathroom door. "Let's go Casanova."


End file.
